Bella's on FM frequency
by passionatevampire
Summary: Bella's mind is no longer on AM frequency. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

** I own none of these characters, only the wonderful Ms. Meyer does! **

For those of you who don't understand, Edward's theory was that Bella's mind was on Am frequency, while everyone else's was on Fm. (Until now)

I blew my nose and leaned back against my pillows. I really wanted to get up and have a shower, but I was sore all over and had no energy. Edward had been hunting over the weekend so I had not seen him for over two days. Stupid cold. If Edward had been here I probably wouldn't have caught it.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice drifted up the stairs and into my room.

"Yes?" I croaked, and then coughed.

"Edward is here, he's on his way up."

Arghhh. Not good. I was sure I looked and sounded awful.

"Bella" Edward was suddenly standing beside my bed.

"Charlie told me that you have an awful cold."

"Argh" I closed my eyes.

Actually it's the worst cold I've ever had. I can barely move.

" Don't worry, I can carry you anywhere you need to go." Edward gave me a flash of his crooked smile.

My eyes flew open. I frowned. "Pardon me?"

Edward looked slightly confused. He smoothed down my blanket and sat down.

" You said you could barely move"

I stared at Edward. I didn't say that, I thought it. Edward's eyes opened wide.

"I-"

"I know I heard you." Edward's shocked eyes looked deep in mine.

"Oh my god, you can-"

"Yes"

But you can't, I thought, you never were able to before!

Edward's face turned into a concentrated frown.

"I know. I don't understand either."

I pulled myself up in bed and turned my whole body towards his. This was not good, not good at all. I love Edward, but I don't want him to hear my thoughts. There are some things I've never told him.

Edward sighed and pulled a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Bella? I can still hear you."

Opps.

Sorry if this is short, I just wrote it during math class :D I do plan to turn it into a comedy. Hope you enjoyed!!!!

****


	2. Chapter 2 Kissing thoughts

Chapter Two 

I wish I owned these characters, but I don't. Stephenie Meyer does. 

Small chapter, sry! (Thnxs people for reviewing, you guys are good at guessing what this story is about, and what's going to happen! I.E. The cold and dirtiness lol. :D )

I quickly excused myself for a human moment. Edward wanted to go back to his house as soon as possible, to discuss this situation with Carlisle. I got Edward to carry me to the bathroom, still being unable to fully walk by myself. I would have complained about leaving the house, but I was too interested in talking to Carlisle. I slowly dragged off my PJs and got into the shower. Okay, I blame want happens next on my cold. It's not my fault my memory's a little off. I was washing my hair and was thinking about getting a bikini wax after graduation, when I heard a half scream half growl.

"BELLA! I CAN HEAR YOU!"

Luckily for both of us Charlie had left a few moments ago to go visit Billy.

"STOP LISTENING TO MY THOUGHTS THEN!" I jumped out of the shower and dried myself off.

As I stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed, Edward was standing by my bedroom door.

"It's a little hard when you're the only one around!"

I started to get really angry. Unfortunately that set off a coughing fit.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward picked me up and carried me to the rocking chair.

Yes, I'm fine. I couldn't speak so I just thought instead. After I had settled down, Edward leaned down to press his deliciously cold lips against mine. As the kiss continued, I got more into it. I wound my arms tighter around him and pulled him even closer to me. The thoughts racing through my mind were not those that were even permitted in 18A movies. I was suddenly ranked away from Edward, and I fell off his lap and onto the floor.

"Ow!" I looked up to meet the startled amber eyes.

"Bella, what do you think you're doing? Trying to get your self killed?"

I could feel the blush creeping into my face. It's not my fault. I mean what else would I be thinking about, the care bears?

"Bella, you have to try, it's hard enough for me without your thoughts racing through my mind."

"Sor-"

" It's alright, we should leave now anyway."

A scowl came onto my face. You're not letting me finish my sentences. I frowned up at him.

" I apologize Bella, you are right, it was rude of me."

I rolled my eyes at his politeness. He bent down to pick me up. I wound my arms around his neck and we were off.

**I'm tired now and I want to go read twilight, so this is all I'm doing tonight. ****J If you want more, review plz!!! Sweet dreams!**


	3. Chapter 3 Cullen Thoughts

Hey Everyone! Sorry this took so long. I took a Twilight break. :O I know horrible. But once in a while I think my obsession is a bit much and I cut off all thoughts. But, now I'm back! **YAY **Hope you enjoy! (I don't own any of these characters! L ) P.S Whenever Bella thinks anything it should be slanted. If not, I'm sure you can figure it out!

Chapter 3

Cullen Thoughts

We used the Volvo to get to the Cullen's. Edward insisted, claiming he wanted to get there before next week. I crossed my arms and stared out the window.

_Stupid fast Volvo. _Edward smiled.

As soon as we reached the house Edward carried me inside and sat me down on couch, saying he would be back shortly. I sighed and looked around. Right in front of me was a brand new TV. It was huge and very shiny. I sniffed, coughed, and sighed.

_I hate being sick. I feel horrible._

I was still sitting on the couch when Emmett appeared carrying a bowl and spoon.

"Hi Emmett." I smiled up at him.

"Hey, Edward said you would like some chicken noodle soup." He hand it to me.

I took a sip. _Mmm..heaven._

"Thanks Emmett"

"Welcome. It smells awful. The only fun part in making it was gutting the chicken."

I immediately spit the soup out and started coughing.

"Relax Bella! I was joking." He started hitting me on the back.

"Not..choking...you..can..stop whacking me!" The thumping on my back stopped.

"Sorry Bella." I glared at him. If only I could hit him. As I was taking another spoonful of soup, after carefully checking it, I heard a whooshing sound and turned around just in time to see a hair dyer hit Emmett in the back of the head. It shattered into a million pieces. I looked up at the top of the stairs to see Alice waving.

"Edward said he deserved it!" She tapped the side of her head before disappearing as a big Emmett blob flew up the stairs. It was my turn to laugh as I finished my bowl of soup. When I was done, I carried the bowl to the kitchen and put it in the sink. When I returned to the family room it was full of vampires. Edward patted the spot next to him on the couch. As I sat down Edward pulled me onto his lap.

"Thanks for the soup." I pressed my lips against his.

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Bella, Edward has filled us in on this new development. It's quite interesting actually…"

I looked away from Edward's eyes and into Carlisle's as he talked.

Wow. No wonder all the girls in this town are crazy about him. He's so ho- 

"Ouch!!"

I rubbed my arm where Edward had pinched me. Carlisle stopped talking and looked over at us. Everyone else turned their heads as well. I felt the heat spread over my cheeks.

"I, uh, um"

Emmett burst out laughing.

"Having inappropriate thoughts Bella?" He had to choke the words out, he was laughing so hard. My face was on fire. Just as I was sending a major glare his way, I saw Edward leap off the couch. Before I could blink he had collided with Emmett. The sound of a train wreck echoed off the walls.

This chapter isn't as funny, the next one will be though. (Cullen thoughts #2!!!) R&R plz!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Cullen Thoughts 2

Author's Note: I KNOW! This is late. I have no excuse. **Sigh**. But I could make one up……… I was too busy marrying Edward to write about him…lol I wish. Ok, this is boring for you to read, on with the STORY! P.S Don't own any of Twilight, but if your sell'n I'm buy'n:D

Cullen Thoughts #2 

I watched as the Cullen family pulled Emmett and Edward apart, and as Esme's voice pieced through the air.

"Emmett, Edward behave!"

I giggled into my hand. Esme sounded exactly like a mother scolding two children.

"I apologize Esme, it won't happen again." Edward came to stand next to me, putting his arm around my waist.

Emmett glared at Edward, turned and left the room.

_I'm glad that's over. _Edward tightened his grip on me and turned me towards the stairs.

"Lets go up to my room." He murmured into my hair kissing my neck at the same time.

I couldn't stop them. The thoughts of what we could do in his room poured into my brain, making my heart go into overtime.

Edward pulled back slightly.

"Bella, we're going to listen to music!" Edward's voice was pitched slightly higher than usual. I could feel the blush creep up my cheeks. I heard the hollow distance laugh, that belonged to Emmett.

Edward pulled me up the stairs, into his room slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" I was silenced by Edward's finger against my lips.

"Don't apologize Bella, it was my fault."

I was about to ask him how that was possible when Alice burst through the door.

" ALICE, don't even think about it!"

Edward pushed her put of the door before she could even open her mouth.

"What was that about?"

Edward was about to answer when we were interrupted again.

The door flew open to show a very big Emmett. Before Edward could push him out he yelled out to me.

"Bella what do you really think about Edward's new shirt?"

Without taking anything into consideration, like the fact Edward could read my mind, I thought back to the day before he left to hunt.

He came over wearing a new green shirt, proud that he had bought it himself. I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I had said he looked great in it, but in general it was an ugly shirt. Edward stopped trying to push Emmett out the door and turned to face me.

"You didn't like it? You told me you did!"

"Well, I, um…" I tailed off, having no excuse.

Emmett laughed and ran down the hall.

"NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS!" Edward roared as he closed the door.

I sat down on the couch suddenly worn out, the cold taking a toll on me.

Edward noticed, so he picked me up and tucked me into the bed.

"Go to sleep Bella, you could do with some rest. I need to go talk to Carlisle anyways. After you've had some sleep I'll get him to come have a look at you." He kissed my forehead and left. I drifted off to sleep.

What felt like seconds later, I was shaken awake. The room was dark, but I was just able to make out Alice's silhouette.

"Alice?" My voice sounded sick and groggy.

"Quick Bella, what do you think of Edward's kissing abilities?"

I started to protest but was cut of a half holler half roar from down the hall.

"ALICE!!!!"

"Opps. Gotta go." She sprinted from the room gently closing the door behind her.

I fell back to sleep listening to the hard thump of boulders tumbling down the stairs.

A/N: I found that last sentence funny. :D I know what your thinking, man that was short. BUT, I write these during English class, and half way through I had to actually start paying attention, the teacher was saying something about how having sex could kill you, so I had to cut the chapter short. I hope you enjoyed it though. If you have time review do, because I loooovvvveeeee your comments and ideas!

Passion


End file.
